gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 592
Complaining ''(グチ, Guchi)'' is the 592nd chapter in the Gintama series. The battles on Rakuyou come to an end. Story Umibouzu looks around a windy field covered in flowers and sees Kouka's back. He believes he is in the afterlife and goes to her, happy that they will be together again. He stops when he sees a large cavern between them and realizes that Kouka doesn't want him to die yet. Umibouzu sadly notes he can no longer reach out to his wife nor touch his children as he is now armless. He then asks Kouka's spirit what can he do now before waking up from the dream surrounded by machinery. Mutsu, who is standing near the door to his room, tells him how happy she is to see him survived although barely; Like his riveting tales of surviving Kouan, Mutsu would like to hear his next tale. He agrees to tell her his story just as if he is complaining about him getting a heartburn. It is revealed that he's recovering in one of the Kaientai ship's infirmaries. The injured Shinpachi, Gintoki and Abuto look at the Yato siblings. Abuto, in jest, chastises them for their feud that forcefully involved the others, hurting everyone; Gintoki agrees and wishes that they have time to rest, as they soon find themselves surrounded by Harusame. The two get ready to fight but is interrupted by the injured Shoukaku, who tells them that they are not here to fight. Batou comes forward and admits that they lost to them and were abandoned by their masters. Shoukaku adds that comparing to working as someone's tools, fighting alongside Gintoki and the others is more in line with the idea of being a pirate. Batou then asks if the Harusame's Lighting Spear is alright, to which Abuto responds that he wasn't sure; either way, he finds Kamui lying down in defeat to be unsuitable, either as the 7th Division captain or just a "big brother". Kamui interrupts him by reaching out to him, stating that he will no longer lose to anyone. Noting that he held on to the title of pirate longer than being a son and an older brother, he decides to return to the pirates. He will only move forward and become strong enough to overcome his father and sister and reach his mother. Only then he will be able to come back to his family. Abuto carries Kamui away, with the former Harusame factions following behind. Umibouzu listens to Mutsu's account on Kamui and grows confused at his son's decision to continue his quest despite the said "strongest" being overthrown and badly injured. Mutsu concludes that Umibouzu's fight with Utsuro may have led to Kamui realising his weakness and see greater strength in him. Umibouzu admits that both father and son couldn't bring themselves to kill their family despite the resolve to do so, and is grateful to his daughter who taught him the meaning of family ties through her constant struggle to keep the family together. He is also grateful to the Yorozuya for protecting his family as well. Kagura, who was eavesdropping outside the room, leaves for the deck where the other Yorozuya members are at. She begin apologising for her selfish act in attempt to solve her problems on her own but Gintoki interrupts he by replying that he was curious about her hometown and sees a parallel to Kabuki-chou. Gintoki then asks Kagura to put away her letter of resignation as they will consider her leave of absence as a request for a vacation to visit her family instead. However, Kagura responded by holding up an envelope titled "a request for paid leave", requesting to change the resignation to paid leave instead. The Yorozuya simply throws her overboard, and an angry Kagura begin complaining about her measly pay that resulted in her being broke all the time. Gintoki demands to know the reason for Kagura's current financial state, to which the latter replies that she needed it after spending on frivolous things which she deemed necessary, and also Umibouzu's pending medical bills. Words on Umibouzu's balding condition were exchanged between Gintoki and Kagura, only resulting in the former being hit by an explosion from Umibouzu's new weapon arms. Using Gintoki and Shinpachi as target practice, Umibouzu requested for additional enhancements to his new arms, telling Mutsu to charge the bill to the Yorozuya's account. Sakamoto and Katsura look on at the scene in amusement from outside the ship before turning to the people in front of them. It was a couple of Kiheitai members lead by Takechi, who gives them a message about Utsuro from Takasugi. Quotes * Shokaku: (On their defection) Ya think somebody that fights as tools for some ruler is what a pirate is? A pirate's somethin' much more free. That's what went through our minds when we saw you fighting that ruler. That what you were doin' looked way more fun. * Kamui: '''...I'll only move forward. Far enough ahead that my little sister won't be able to catch up. High enough that my dad won't be able to look down on me. Far away enough that I'll reach that person. Unless I set my sights there, I can't catch up or return to them, my family... * '''Umibouzu: (To Mutsu, on Kamui) No matter where we go, we're still family. The one thing we can never resolve ourselves to do is to sever ties as family. No matter what happens, that thread never snaps. And even if we get tangled in it and it's sometimes painful, we keep trying to reel it in. Maybe it's the desire to be by that family's side... Characters Characters in order of appearance Trivia * Gintoki's emphasis on Kagura being a governor is a jab on Youchi Masuzoe, the governor of Tokyo. He resigned in June 2016 due to misuse of public funds on things including art books and beauty products. Category:Chapters